


Cold Feet

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, pre wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b Ficlet from the prompt "Asking why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

Sherlock pouted in his chair while his mother cleared away the tea things.

“Explain it to me,” he said.  “Why the piece of paper? I know it was more important in your day, but why is it necessary in the twenty first century?”

“Sherlock, do you love her?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his mother and she waved her hand. “Of course you do, and you want to be with her until one of you dies, correct?”

“Yes and I’ve told her all of that. If she trusts me, why bother with the rest of it?”

Mrs. Holmes sighed and sat down in John’s old chair.  “I’ll be completely honest with you, dearest.  It’s because it makes you think twice about walking out over something silly. Some problems seem insurmountable, but then you stick with it and you look back and they’re just a trifle. I imagine you are no easier to live with now than you were as a boy. Harder I’d say. This isn’t insurance for her. It’s for you.”

Sherlock gaped at his mother, who leaned over and patted him on the knee.

“Now, we need to leave now for the church, or we’ll be late.  We don’t want to make anyone nervous about cold feet.”  She smiled warmly at her son as she handed him his boutonniere. 


End file.
